Liashan Question
Currently, the Senate has devoted its time and efforts on resolving the Liashan Civil War, which it feels responsible for causing (after the 'failure' of the Provisional Government), hosting diplomatic conferences between the different Elven factions in New Column—to avoid dealing with the Undead Question. The bulk of CATO’s legates have ventured overseas to participate in the conflict and make pitches for personal fame in the meantime. Austen, after annexing the Ephidel Empire, made Liashan’s restoration a shared goal between Austen and the Continental Congress—to help their elven brethren and to reaffirm the fifth council seat. Recently The reports of Prince Nobedan’s alleged experimentation with necromancy was received awkwardly by Cremalia. Many found it unsettling that the “Elf King” would resort to such unorthodox tactics to win his war, and Lavmoor (in order to keep its good standing with Canvary’s Palatine hegemons) pulled its support of the Liashan royalists. In New Column, envoys from the various Liashan belligerents have been invited to sit at a series of peace talks designed by the Chairman of Congress, to which he has devoted his entire career.  The Chairman of Congress is a Tivar elf from Ephidel, Sadierv. He has a vested interest in bringing peace to the homeland of his ancestors.  The Austain Lord Marshal of Congress has been tasked with coordinating the Congressional Peacekeeping mission in the Liashan Concert. To this end, the majority of legates employed by CATO were reassigned to Besperia to assist in the conflicts there.  Issues in Liashan # Guerrilla warfare of various domestic factions. # Genocidal operations (against half-elves). # Residual weapons littering the forests from the Orc Wars (Thorn Offensive).  # Civilian kidnapping, mutilations, and massacres.  # Sex slave trafficking around the coastal cities.  # Refugee emigration. # Civilian refugee camps & hospitals.  # Drug trafficking (mollowin)---exportation out of Liashan.  # Illegal weapons trading---importation into Liashan.  # Search for Ban’Sangra’s remains (lost forever). # Exploitation of Liashan businesses for cheap resource farming & manufacturing (super armories; ores shipped to Liashan and made into weapons)  # Desecration of Liashan historical sites. # Theft & smuggling trade of Liashan artifacts.   Controversy   Legates visiting Liashan from abroad have been accused of raiding historical Liashan ruins and villages for treasures they can re-sell in Cremalia. Involvement Noretaid has accompanied a delegation from the Maselyn Anthem to provide security for the envoys at the peace talks. After it is discovered that Modeon has secretly been recreating the mana bomb for the Free People's Army, Sloan negotiates to have the Modeon Republic barred from participating in the recovery mission. Noretaid is recruited to Duck Hunt which is ordered to track the stolen mana bomb Boy and to locate & capture the mastermind of the Naeoleis Incident, the Vankish Serag leader Urn Chagall. It is suspected that Noretaid was ordered to secure Boy for her superiors in Maselyn to further their military ambitions. Since the Maselyn Anthem has existed as a proxy to Cremalian powers, Noretaid is believed to be beholden to an ulterior agenda by her elven superiors who answer to their Modean patrons. When the Modeans try to extract information from Duck Hunt in ___, the legates suspect that Noretaid and Nero were feeding information back to Senator Lamond.Category:Liashan Concert Category:Politics Category:Liashan Civil War